


Snakes and Ladders

by Sekki, waghanda



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Humor, Board Games, CEO Jackson Wang, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Kim Yugyeom, Sugar Daddy Jackson Wang, Updating tags as we go, bambam's favorite swear word is fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekki/pseuds/Sekki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waghanda/pseuds/waghanda
Summary: Bambam feels like he’s in a special, juice-bar edition of Cooking Mama. Crossed with a time-management game. If you asked him to summarize the past three days he’s had on the job in a single word, he’d sayit’s been hard, which is actually four words, and that’s because his brain is useless when it comes to Math. His manager, Jaebeom, reminds him every shift that it’s a steep learning curve.Except nothing Jaebeom said prepared him for his co-worker Kim Yugyeom.





	Snakes and Ladders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm pretty sure this started off as a _so... got7 juice bar au..._ and by 5am it was a whole **fic**.  
so strap yourselves in!  


Bambam feels like he’s in a special, juice-bar edition of Cooking Mama. Crossed with a time-management game. If you asked him to summarize the past three days he’s had on the job in a single word, he’d say _it’s been hard_, which is actually four words, and that’s because his brain is useless when it comes to Math.

His manager, Jaebeom, reminds him every shift that it’s a steep learning curve. He’s nice, but Bambam won’t be surprised if he’s killed a man. He goes from talking about strangling the next customer that orders, to serving the very next one in an innocent, high-pitched voice. The way he switches mid-sentence can’t be human. Otherwise, he explains everything slowly and simply, like making a drink with 12 ingredients is a piece of cake. While Bambam still can’t wrap his head around who in their right mind buys a drink with 12 fucking ingredients, he’s not disappointed with what he’s learnt in a combined 21 hours.

Except nothing Jaebeom said prepared him for his co-worker Kim Yugyeom. He’s tall, fluffy hair the color of espresso, and he has the cutest beauty spot under his left eye. He’s also dorky and he has the exact same sense of humor as Bambam. It’s not good. Bambam’s history of crushing way too fast, and Yugyeom mere existence, spells disaster. To make things worse, they’re in the storeroom. Alone.  
“So,” Yugyeom says while they’re putting oranges into buckets. “Are you studying at the moment?”  
“Huh? Yeah. Lucky when I moved my credits transferred over. I’m at the university just across the road.”  
Yugyeom stills, jaw going slack.  
“No way. What are you studying?”  
“Bachelor of Design.”  
“Oh my god. Which one?”  
Bambam is used to telling people about his choice in career path, but he’s not sure he can handle the rejection from Yugyeom. He can feel his ears tingling as he answers anyway.  
“Fashion.”  
“No way! I’m in my second year of Fashion too! Maybe we’ll see each other in class!”  
Yugyeom is grinning from ear to ear. Bambam very much does not like the way his brain focuses on how the fluorescents twinkle in Yugyeom’s eyes. This is very not good. It would have been better if Yugyeom gave him a weird look like everyone else. His stupid gay lizard-brain is catching feelings. He’s fucked.

Yugyeom places the buckets of oranges alongside the bucket of ice in the cart. “I’ll show you the freezer,” he unbolts the door, and a blast of icy air rushes out. He steps in, inviting Bambam to see. Various containers and boxes are scattered about the plastic flat-pack shelves. Bambam shivers whilst Yugyeom grabs packets of frozen fruit out of the boxes with his bare fucking hands.

Yugyeom shoos him out with a nod of the head, placing the frozen fruits on top of the bucket of ice. He rebolts the freezer.  
“Bambam,” he says, eyes still focused in the bolt. His tone is colder than the walk-in freezer. Bambam’s throat does a very funny thing where it doesn’t let him make a sound. “Promise me... you’ll _never_ forget to lock the freezer, okay?”  
“Ye- okay. Sure thing. Um... can I ask why?”  
Yugyeom shakes his head. “The last person who forgot to lock the freezer, hah, let’s just say they don’t work here anymore.”

Bambam wants to say _what the fuck does that mean_, but all that comes out is a bewildered squeak.  
“Just kidding!” Yugyeom beams, starting to wheel the cart backwards. Bambam doesn’t trust his voice and displays his distrust in his face.  
Yugyeom shrugs, playful smile on his features. His cheeks are especially squishy from this angle.  
“It's just tradition. You’re lucky though. Youngjae- he used to work here- he could do it _way_ better.”  
“_I’m_ lucky? _You’re_ lucky I didn’t shit my pants, dude.”

Yugyeom lets Bambam wheel the cart back to the store, the groan of the wheels echoing throughout the mall.  
“So there’s no reason why you guys like to scare new people with the freezer?” Bambam asks.  
“Yeah. All the ice creams defrost if you leave the door unlocked. It’s expensive to replace it all- oh!” Yugyeom goes rigid. Bambam follows his line of sight to a man wearing a tan trench coat, who seems to be waiting for an order. Yugyeom whispers for Bambam to take the cart in, while he sneaks up on this man. Bambam doesn’t see what happens next, but the _ya!_ followed by Yugyeom’s laughter is self-explanatory.

Jaebeom is there to open the double doors for Bambam.  
“Where’s juice-boy?” Jaebeom asks, but answers his own question by looking up. In the moment that Bambam gets to look over, Yugyeom has his lips pressed to the man’s.

Oh. Nice. Just his luck, his cute co-worker has a boyfriend with killer cheekbones. Jaebeom busies himself with unpacking the storeroom cart. Bambam quickly looks away when Yugyeom walks over, dragging the man by his coat sleeve.  
“Sseunie, this is Bambam. He’s the new guy I was talking about. We’re in the same classes in university.” This is probably just Bambam being paranoid, but the _Sseunie_ dude seems to size Bambam up before extending a hand over the counter.  
“Hey. I’m Jackson. Nice to meet you.” He looks vaguely familiar, but Bambam can’t place where he’s from.

Bambam is completely serious when he says Jackson smells like Versace and looks like the devil dressed in Fendi. His hair is the color of caramel fudge, smoothed back and out of his face. Jesus, his _face_. How is his skin so fucking clear? Bambam wants to say there is no way he hasn’t had work done, but he just can’t _see_ it. He’s a few centimeters shorter than Bambam, but his hand seems to engulf Bambam’s. His wrist watch is completely diamond encrusted. Bambam wants to sob. This is too unfair. Why is Yugyeom’s boyfriend hot _and_ rich?

It takes Bambam too long to repeat _nice to meet you_. Yugyeom laughs, easing the awkward atmosphere.  
“Sorry Bam. Can you help Jaebeom unpack the trolley? I was meant to go like half an hour ago.”  
Bambam nods. “Jaebeom I’m off!” he shouts over at Jaebeom, who isn’t even that far away, but he’s supposedly _deaf as fuck_. Jaebeom peeks up from the cupboard doors.  
“Oh! See you next week then!” he waves. Yugyeom salutes to him.  
“See you later Bam,” he says, in a quiet voice that makes Bambam scream inside. He makes a noise of vague agreement and turns to the storeroom cart. He wants to slap himself.

He needs to get over him while he’s ahead, but that doesn’t mean his lizard brain won’t torture him with questions like _what does he look like in a suit? what if we hung out outside of work?_ and the worst one:_ what if he was my boyfriend?_

Two of which remain unanswered, until they have class together.


End file.
